1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal recording device by which an image signal corresponding to a single image is recorded in a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image signal recording device, in which a remaining amount of a recording medium is determined prior to a recording operation of an image signal in the recording medium. In this image signal recording device, the recording operation is prohibited when the remaining amount of storage area on the recording medium is less than the recording capacity necessary to record the whole of the image signal corresponding to a single image.
Therefore, a problem concerning the image signal recording device arises, in which a recording area of the recording medium is useless, and thus the usage efficiency of the recording medium is insufficient.